Diving In With Both Feet
by DeBo81
Summary: For Kate Beckett's entire adult life, she has been guarding her heart with emotional walls and by by keeping one foot out the door in every relationship she's had. But what she really wants, is to have someone with whom she can dive fully into life. When she has her chance at fulfilling her dream, will she be willing to take the plunge? Semi-AU
1. Chapter 1

**For Kate Beckett's entire adult life, she has been guarding her heart with emotional walls and by by keeping one foot out the door in every relationship she's had. But what she really wants, is to have someone with whom she can dive fully into life. When she has her chance at fulfilling her dream, will she be willing to take the plunge? **

**This is fluffy, fun, semi-A/U scenario for the finale/premier. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I am both a share holder in and a writer for ABC's Castle. Well... in my dreams I am. Reality may not back that claim up, but hey, I'm a dreamer.**

"Diving In With Both Feet"

by DeBo81

The moment Kate stepped out of her car, she spotted Rick at the swings (their swings), looking serious, thoughtful... hurt. Her stomach dropped a little farther in her body. It's sudden sense of weight, made it feel as if her gut was lined with lead. She had to swallow the bile that rose up her throat, threatening to gag her, and remind herself to breathe.

Instinctively, she knew that he knew, she was there, although nothing in his posture indicated it. He sat almost motionless, staring forward at something that wasn't there, centered in a world of thought.

As she closed the distance between them, she silently begged him to look at her, to smile, to give her some hope that everything was going to be OK. She craved his reassurance because her own sense of guilt ate at her. Despite the fact that she never planned to hurt him, she had, and now was the time to own her actions.

When she reached the bike path, only feet now from her point of reckoning, Kate briefly but nervously tucked her lips between her teeth in a last attempt to reign in the feelings she was struggling with.

By the time she sat down in the swing next to the man she loved, unshed tears stung her eyes. The sounds of the busy park around her faded away and the pounding of her pulse drummed a violent staccato in her ears. Rick's only acknowledgment of her arrival was a half glance in her direction and then to again look away. He couldn't or wouldn't look her in the eyes. Normally that would make her mad, but today it ripped her heart out and tossed it on the grass. She'd never meant any harm.

"I'm sorry." She told him honestly, but even to her ears it sounded trite. "I shouldn't have kept secrets."

He nodded in acceptance but she knew it did little to heal the wound. "It's who you are. You don't let people in..."

His comment was fair but it twisted the proverbial knife in her chest.

"...I've had to scratch and claw for every inch."

"Castle..." Kate interrupted. She could see where this conversation was going, and she had to try to stop it before everything unraveled. She wanted to explain it all to him, to get it all out on the table, hoping that he'd accept her apology for admittedly handling the situation foolishly. Then maybe they could talk about the underlying issues that caused all of this... the fears, the insecurities, the lack of communication.

"Please let me finish."

She glanced up at him, surprised. Rarely was he so stoic or determined. In an oddly bittersweet way she momentarily found it charming, until she remembered the breadth and the depth of their current situation, causing her to fully sober.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking about us. About our relationship; what we have, where we're headed." Rick's voice was deep with emotion, hooking Kate onto every word. And with every sentence, she began to believe more and more that this might not just be a conversation about their relationship. It might be a talk about ending their relationship. A new wave of an old fear began to boil inside her.

"I've decided I want more," he stated simply.

That's when it really hit her. He'd made up his mind; he was going to follow through with his decision. And apparently he couldn't even look her in the eyes while he did.

"We both deserve more."

Yes, they did, and as sure as she was that he was about to break up with her, she was just as sure she wouldn't let it happen. Kate wanted more... more of him, more with him, more of them, together.

Somewhere between desperation and determination she answered, "I agree", and then wracked her brain for something to say that might change Rick's mind.

He continued to talk though, plunging forward in his speech."So whatever happens, and wherever you decide..."

Kate began to fight her tears in earnest now, bracing for what was sure to come next.

"...Katherine Houghton Beckett," Rick continued, as he dropped to one knee, and held out a radiant diamond ring, "Will you marry me?"

Not a single cell in her body was prepared for the question just presented to her. It was one she'd both dreamed of and feared for more years than she'd ever willingly admit, but never in all that time had she expected it like this.

Time had seemingly slowed to almost a standstill. Kate searched Rick's eyes, which were as serious and hopeful as she'd ever seen. Then she dropped her stare to the breathtaking band clasped between his slightly trembling fingers. This was real.

Questions and answers both bounced around her mind like ping pong balls in a blender. _Yes! No! Why? When? Are you serious? Is it this or nothing? Will this even work?_

Kate opened her mouth to say something, anything, but instead of words coming out, she gasped for air to fill her lungs. Panic began its slow grip on her. Her eyes dilated, her hands grew clammy and began to shake. Her world began to spin. She stood up from the swing she had been perched in, and took a few steps away, hoping a little distance would afford her the space she needed to breathe. _Rick Castle asked her to marry him!_

"Kate!" Rick's familiar baritone voice called after her. She turned and saw him standing now but still where she'd left him. The ring was out of sight now, most likely clenched in his white knuckled fist, but it was the tremendous pain in his eyes that held her complete attention. "Kate, I asked you a question. Don't run away. If you don't want to marry me, if DC was your way of backing out of what we've got, tell me now. I'll walk away. But don't hide from me."

"You think I'm considering DC to leave you?" She retraced two or three steps, narrowing the gap between them.

"No." He shook his his head, then paused and looked somewhere over her shoulder. "Maybe. I don't know. All I know is that I love you and if you feel the same way, which I think you do, I don't want to lose you. Not to fear. Not to stupid relationship politics. Not to a job. I love you and I will happily go with you wherever you want to be. New York, Washington, London, Timbuktu, I don't care."

Two more of her steps brought them closer still. "Rick, I do love you. I love you so much. And I wasn't trying to run away. I didn't go looking for this opportunity, it came to me, and I had to check it out. I didn't tell you, cuz I never really planned to take it so I didn't want you to worry, and I didn't want to add complications to our relationship unnecessarily. But I handled it all wrong. I should have told you and talked it out with you. But we never really talk about our future and I, I was scared."

Now it was his turn to take another step closer. They could touch now, if either stretched out their arms.

"Scared of what?"

When she hesitated, he took another step closer. They were now only a swing width apart. She could feel the heat of his body radiating against hers, warming her from the outside, in. His proximity alone fed her strength. Several years earlier she'd been told that Castle's feelings for her made him brave. She'd inwardly denied it, because of both the source and because then she'd have to admit it worked the other way too; that he made her feel brave, but he did. And right now she needed to summon that courage because it was time for the conversation she'd come here to have.

"What am I scared of?" Kate rolled her eyes upward and chuckled ironically. "When my mom was killed, I felt the deepest pain of my life. It was worse than anything I'd felt before and worse than anything I've ever felt since; even more than being shot. And from that moment, I've spent my life guarding myself from ever feeling something like that again. I built my walls and defenses. I kept one foot out the door in every friendship and relationship I made. I never really let anyone in. Why? Because the risk of losing them and feeling that pain again was greater than the reward of being all in. And then I met you. And yes we've argued about who fell for who first, but the reason I didn't fall on that first day is because I knew from the start you were different from everyone else; that the rewards and risks were so much higher. The electricity between us, the look in your eyes. The way you saw through my walls and into my soul... that scared the hell out of me. So I held you at arms length for as long as I could, because if I let you in and it didn't work, a part of my heart and soul would be stolen from me like it was that January day my mom was stabbed."

Rick reached out and rubbed her arm. "Kate..."

"Please, let me finish," she echoed his words back to him.

He nodded but closed the space so that their bodies touched at several points.

"So when you say you fought and scratched for every inch, you're right. You did. And sometimes I hid from that and sometimes I secretly championed you to continue to do so, cuz no one's ever cared enough to push past all my crap and really love me like that. And when you broke through, it felt so, _refreshing_ to finally be free to live and love the way I wanted to, a part of me could picture a future for us together. Happily ever afters didn't seem so far away. The other part though, holds on tight to the "what if's." What if this feeling fades? What if you get hurt following me? What if I'm not cut out to be the woman you need? What if I'm destined to be another ex? What if the only thing I have control over is my career? What if it's easier to live without love than to lose it down the road? So when you ask what I'm scared of, I'll tell you. I'm scared that it's too late to turn back now, even if I wanted to. I'm scared that somehow, somewhere, I'll lose you and lose myself in the process. I'm scared that if I choose one thing in my life, I have to let go of another. And up to this point I've been scared that if I told you any of this, I'd push you away and ruin the best thing I've ever had. THAT is what I'm scared of."

When she was done venting, Kate's chest heaved from the exertion of letting it all out. Her hands shook and her vision blurred in a momentary wave of weakness that almost brought her to her knees. But she never buckled because Rick's strong frame was suddenly wrapped around her, holding her, supporting her, pulling her snug to his chest.

"Thank you for telling me. I had no idea just how deep this all went. I've been scared too. I've been too scared to push for more, knowing you need to do things in your own time. It's taken so long to get to where we are, I didn't want to push you away with my excitement. I'm scared that maybe I'm not the man you need me to be; that one day you'll look at me and wonder what you ever saw in a guy like me. And I'm scared that maybe I'm just a failure at relationships, and that no matter how hard I'd try, I'd end up disappointing you. I just want you to be happy, Kate. You make me that man I want to be. So I'm laying it all there. What I feel for you doesn't compare to what I've ever felt before in my life, and I'm not going anywhere without you. I don't want you to give up one thing for another, I want to give you the world. If the job in DC will make you happy, then I'll be happy too cuz I'll go with you. If you want to run the NYPD, I'll stand beside you as you climb that ladder. If you want to put it all behind you and travel the world, I'll start booking tickets and packing bags. Whatever happens, wherever we are, whatever the future holds, I just want to do it together. Is that too much to ask?"

"No, it's not." Her lips quirked up involuntarily. "I want that too."

"You do?"

Kate nodded and then rested her cheek in Rick's palm, which he'd brought up to push her hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes briefly to just absorb the feel of his touch. She'd been so upset thinking that they were splitting, that she needed the comfort of his skin touching hers.

When she opened her eyes again, the first thing that came into focus was the diamond adorned platinum band. He held it between them, silently, hopefully, waiting for her to react.

"I'm not taking the job," she sputtered. Immediately she kicked herself but that was the first thing that came to mind.

"Well, OK," Rick answered. "I didn't really think of marriage to me as a job, but I suppose it would certainly feel like it some days. Did I mention the benefits? I provide excellent medical, dental and retirement plans."

Kate bit her lip and swatted lightly at his chest. "No, I mean you don't have to propose to keep me here. I'm not going to Washington."

"Kate, I'm not asking you so that I can keep you here," he gestured to the towering city surrounding them, then moved his hand to his heart. "I asked, because no mater where we are, you're already here."

Her breathing picked up and shallowed out, hovering just outside of hyperventilation. "I, I don't know what to say."

Rick seemed to be getting his confidence back so he kissed her quickly but with fire, and dropped back

to his knee. "Say yes, Kate. Say, you'll make me the happiest, luckiest man in New York. Tell me that we won't let anything stand between us anymore."

A smile, both nervous and excited tipped the corners of her mouth. A nod, ever so slight, bounced her long wavy hair. "Yes," she whispered at first, then repeated a bit louder. "Yes, I'll marry you."

The kiss and embrace they shared at that moment could only be described as passionate and crushing. Before he could even slide the ring on her finger, they flew to each other, locked in a moment of deep joy.

When they finally broke apart, he took her hand in his and poised the piece of jewelry at the tip of her forth finger. "I didn't realize how much I really wanted to do this until I thought I might lose you. Then I couldn't picture my life without you by my side."

He slid the band smoothly over her longer finger until it rested in place, glittering in the sunlight, just like in the movies.

She stared at her newly adorned hand while Rick nibbled playfully at her shoulder. "I can't believe we're getting married," Kate whispered in surreal awe.

He tugged her even closer and let his hand slip under her jacket to wrap around her ribs. "And the sooner the better. I can't wait to call you my wife."

"In a perfect world, we'd just be able to go do it now and skip all the nerves and wedding planing and formalities. I'm not looking forward to that."

He moved so he could meet her gaze, and already his blue eyes were sparkling like sapphires. "Then why don't we? Right now, you and I? I'll call Markaway and we will skip all the fanfare, or least put it off til later."

"I was joking! We can't just go get married!"

"Sure we can."

"Remember when you told me you just wanted someone to be there for you and you could be there for him, and just _dive_ into it together? We have that. Let's stop running in circles and just make the dive."

"Seriously? You want to just run off and get married?"

"I do," Rick laughed.

"That's completely insane. I can't believe I'm thinking about this."

"No, don't think. That gets us into too much trouble, let's just do it."

"I don't do things like elope on a whim. Why am I even considering this?"

Rick squeezed her tightly."Because you're a future Castle and spontaneity is something we Castles embrace."

"What about our family and friends?"

"What about them?"

"I think they'd really be hurt if they weren't at our wedding."

"We'll have a big wedding later, and invite everyone. As for today, we'll call our parents and Alexis and Lanie and the boys and have them meet us..."

Kate sobered quickly."Wait, what about Alexis? This isn't really fair to her. One day her dad isn't even engaged and suddenly he's married without warning."

Rick stroked her hair back from her face and dropped a kiss on her lips. "Have I told you how much I love you? I love that you care so much about my daughter that you would put her feelings first. But rest assured, this isn't completely out of the blue for her. She and I talked before I bought the ring. The timing might surprise her, but know that when it comes to the marriage, we have her blessing."

Relief washed through her, but now that she was thinking more, reality began to intercede. Rick saw the change in her expression and began to shake his head. "You're thinking too hard. I want to marry you; you want to marry me. What more it there to think about? We've been side by side for five years. We WORK together. We've been each other's closest friend for four years, We KNOW each other. We've been dating for over a year. We LOVE each other. Will taking a year or six months to plan out a ceremony and a party make that better? Just this once, let's throw caution to the wind and just do this. This morning you woke up as Katherine Beckett. Tomorrow you could wake up as Katherine Castle."

Kate's bottom lip was tucked so firmly between her teeth that it almost hurt. Her heart and her head battled for dominance, while her mouth simply stated, "I'm not changing my last name, at least not professionally."

"Fine," Rick rolled his eyes. "Then wake up as _Mrs_. Katherine Beckett."

Kate's heart began to thud in her chest as excitement welled. He was right, what difference would a few months of planning do to add to their relationship after all this time. They were practically living together anyway, and chances were, after today he'd want her to move in anyway. And it wasn't like they'd be able to hide their engagement for the sake of their partnership, after this public proposal and giant ring on her finger. Her excitement began to evolve into almost giddy anticipation and she knew at that moment her heart had won. "Let's do it."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. But lets do it now before I change my mind."

Rick pulled her to him and began to feather kisses over her face and neck while he kept talking. "I love you." Kiss. "I can't believe we're doing this." Kiss. "Do you want to go get ready and find a dress or something while I make arrangements?" Kiss.

Kate finally silenced him with a passionate, mouth melting kiss on the lips that promised more than what was possible in a public park.

"It's already after two. You take care of the details and let me know when and where to meet you. I'm gonna call Lanie and my Dad."

"I can't believe we're doing this," he said, as he finally stepped back.

"Me either."

The couple stood, staring into each other's eyes for a full minute before he finally squeezed her hand. "We better go. We have a lot to do."

She nodded and gave him one last kiss before jogging back to her car. In a few hours, she, Kate Beckett, was going to be a married woman.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**A/N: OK... OK... Admittedly, this is not a probable scenario, but I just couldn't help myself from wondering, 'What if...?'. I love to try and figure out how AM and company will surprise us... how they'll keep us completely on our toes. And when I was thinking about this, the thought of a possible elopement just grabbed me and wouldn't let go. I told myself it wasn't plausible, and only marginally even believable. I told my Beta what I was thinking, and she agreed that it wouldn't work. But you see, I'd already written most of this chapter out on paper and in my head, and it wouldn't go away. So I typed it all out and gave it a chance. After all, isn't that what fanfic is all about? When I sent this chapter to my Beta, she told me I'd changed her mind, and I better keep writing cuz she wanted more. So I did. And now that I'm happy with my little tale, I'm giving it to you. It's short (3 chapters), so you'll have it all in the next couple days. And I think it's fun, so I think you'll smile. If you'd like to let me know what you think though, please drop me a note. I'd love to hear what you have to say.**

**Cya soon with chapter 2,**

**DeBo81**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Much to Kate's surprise, neither her father nor Lanie seemed shocked to hear her big news. Excited? Yes. Surprised? Not at all.

Jim Beckett was her first call, and he laughed joyfully and told her he was happy to see her follow her heart for once. And that he believed she was finally going after what she had really wanted all along.

When she told her best friend, Lanie was silent for a whole three seconds before screaming and launching into a thousand questions. Within the hour she was meeting Kate in front of several boutiques on 5th Ave, ready to shop for the imminent nuptials.

Throughout the afternoon and evening, texts flew between the bride and groom as plans began to form. It was all coming together with amazing ease and in record time. Rick had talked with Judge Markaway and had the legalities of the union under way. He'd spoken with his mother and daughter, who were so excited that they began planning an impromptu reception party for the couple, at the loft. He invited Javi, the Ryans and Captain Gates, and her husband Walt, to meet him in the lobby of City Hall at nine o'clock for a surprise. And by seven, he was in his stylist's chair, getting a fresh haircut and shave.

Just before eight, after Lanie and Kate finished getting their hair, make up and nails done, Lanie left Kate at her apartment to go home, get ready, and meet Javi who'd been texting her all afternoon to see if she knew what the surprise was. She feigned ignorance so as not to ruin the surprise, but from the questions, he and Ryan were already putting the pieces together.

Once Kate was alone, she slipped into her new, cream colored, ruched cocktail dress, with the v-neck halter neckline. It fit like a glove and was equal parts romantic and sexy. Though it wasn't the wedding gown she thought she'd wear on her eventual wedding day, it was perfect for tonight and she knew it would take Rick's breath away.

After smoothing the soft fabric over her body, Kate put on diamond and sapphire earrings and a sapphire pendant, both gifts from Rick, that went perfectly with the vintage rhinestone hair comb she'd borrowed from Lanie. Last, she slid on a new pair of royal blue heels that she'd bought around Christmas but hadn't yet found a time to wear.

Before she could take a look at the completed ensemble in the mirror, there was a knock at her front door.

"Dad! What are you doing here?"

Jim Beckett stood in the doorway, breathless. "My god, Katie, you look amazing."

Kate felt a blush creep up her cheeks so she leaned in to hug her father, hoping maybe he wouldn't notice. "Thanks, Dad."

"I mean it, Sweetheart. You're as lovely as your mother was on our wedding day."

"Oh, please don't make me cry. I just got my make up done."

Jim chuckled and took her hand. "Well I don't know if I can promise that, but I'll try. I did come here for a reason though. Two reasons actually. One is to escort you to your groom, if you'll allow me that honor."

Kate gasped slightly. "Of course Dad! That would mean so much to me! I'm sorry you're not getting the chance to walk me down the aisle. Are you sure that you're OK with us eloping?"

"Katie, to be honest, I've half expected it for a couple years. Even before you guys were dating, the way you talked about him, I figured this day would come. I'm just glad you're not secretly running off, so that your Old Man gets to be a part of it."

Her grin widened as she blinked back tears that threatened to spill. "I wouldn't want you anywhere else."

Jim's smile broadened. His own emotions were tempting fate and he had to look away briefly to avoid a proud tear or two as well. Eventually, he cleared his throat. "The other reason I came here, was to give you this." He reached into his suit coat's inner pocket and pulled out a long, narrow velvet box. "I don't know if you have anything borrowed, but I'm guessing your dress is new and I can see you have something blue... " He trailed off momentarily before placing the box in her hand, "Here, Baby, your mother and I would like you to have this as your something old."

Kate took the Merlot colored jewelry box and opened it. A breathtaking diamond bracelet lay on a cushion of silk.

"It was Mom's. I gave it to her as a wedding gift the night before our wedding. Then she wore it when we were married. I can't tell you how many times, when you were a little girl, that she told me she hoped you'd wear it on your wedding day too. So I know that if she were here now, she'd give it to you herself."

This time the tears flowed unchecked down Kate's face as she wrapped her father in a huge hug.. "Daddy, thank you."

"Daddy, huh? It's been a while since you've called me that."

She chuckled and dabbed at her eyes. "Yeah, well, I just..."

"You don't have to explain. You're a grown woman, an NYPD detective, and tonight you'll become a very luck man's wife, but you know what, you're still my little girl."

"Yes I am." Kate steadied her breathing, smiled, and held her wrist out. "Dad, would you mind helping me put the bracelet on?"

Jim took the strand of precious stones and draped them over her narrow wrist. "Maybe one day you'll have a little girl to pass this on to, on her wedding day."

"I don't think I'm ready to think about that yet, Dad."

"Don't worry you've got plenty of time, but trust me, if you ever become a mother, you'll be shocked by just how fast that time flies."

XXXXXXXXXX

When the cab pulled up in front of city hall, Kate could see Rick pacing in the giant lobby, empty except for her groom, the security guard and a photographer checking his equipment on the floor. Rick moved from one end of the glass fronted room to the other, occasionally running his hand through his hair. Somehow, seeing him so nervous charmed her, calming the butterflies dancing in the pit of her stomach, leaving her excited for what was to come.

Her dad paid the cabbie while she stepped out, then followed her out on to the sidewalk. He looked from her to the window, then back again and shrugged. "You go see your groom, Honey, I'll be in in a couple minutes."

Kate didn't need to be told twice, and practically flew to the door. The moment she opened it, Rick looked up and met her eye; his smile spreading to radiant proportions almost instantly.

The click and flash of the photographer's camera flicked in the background, but as soon as it was noticed, it was also forgotten.

"You came!" he greeted as he rushed to wrap his arms around her waist.

"You sound surprised. Did you think I wouldn't?"

"I hoped you would. I _thought_ you would, but it's all happened so suddenly..." He let the sentence hang in the air unfinished.

"It has, but I'm here and I'm ready. No doubts. No regrets. I love you."

"I love you too." He met her upturned lips in a kiss. "And you look exquisite. Did you just buy this today?"

"Yeah Lanie knew about this little shop over on 5th, and they had a ton of great dresses. So you like?"

He held her finger tips over her head so she could twirl for him.

"You look like an angel from heaven."

Kate smoothed down the lapels of Rick's black suit, and then centered his silver and blue mosaic tie against his starched white shirt. "You look pretty heavenly yourself, Mr. Castle. What did I ever do to get such a ruggedly handsome fiance?"

"Just lucky, I guess." Rick dipped his head toward her, so that their foreheads met.

"Guess so," she purred back playfully.

The second before their lips touched, Javier Esposito's voice carried through the marbled lobby. "I knew it! Look at them!"

The couple turned to see their friends and family filing into the foyer, some seemingly in shock, others glowing with delight.

"What did you know Espo? Kate called.

"You guys really getting married!?" Ryan asked.

Castle scoffed. "Married? No we just wanted to take you guys out for dinner and thought this was a great place to meet." Then to Kate he stage whispered, "Awkward!"

Before anyone could say anything else, Jim Beckett, the last of their party, waltzed in with a bouquet of creamy white roses and cala lilies in hand. "Sorry for the delay guys, but every bride needs her bouquet!"

"Dad, you're such a romantic!"

He shrugged it off and kissed his daughter's cheek as he handed her the flowers.

By now, all the goofing around was done, and the couple began to hug each of their guests, thanking them for joining them.

Martha and Alexis reached them first, excitedly sharing their joy, with familial hugs, kisses and giddy well wishes. They were soon followed by the Ryan's, Lanie, Javi and Jim.

When Captain Gates hugged Kate in a friendly way that was somewhat foreign to them, she whispered in the younger woman's ear, "Congratulations Kate. I'm very happy for you both. But does this mean DC is getting my head detective?"

"No, Sir, I turned it down. It was a fantastic opportunity, but the 12th is my home."

Instantly a smile spread over the Captain's face and then almost as quickly, it vanished. "Maybe I shouldn't be here then. If I witness your wedding, I certainly can't claim any deniability, should the occasion arise."

"No, we want you here. We'll deal with the future of Castle's partnership, if and when it becomes an issue."

"Are you sure? I'd understand."

"I know, but we want _all_ of our family with us tonight."

A softness that Kate had never seen before in Gates, melted the older woman's serious expression, into a full-blown, loving smile. "Thank you Kate. I appreciate that."

Rick's hand quickly found Kate's as he turned to the assembled group, "Mr. Horner," he nodded to the massive guard standing behind the security desk, "has just alerted me that Judge Markaway is ready for us now in his chambers. So if we can all head up to the fifth floor, I need to marry this beautiful woman before she has time to come to her senses.

The group chuckled at the giddy groom's joke and then headed toward the elevators.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once everyone found a place to stand or sit in the well-sized office, Judge Markaway invited the couple to join him in front of the large window looking out into the city night. He wasn't wearing his robe, instead opting for a smart looking shirt and tie, but the casualness added to the comfortable intimacy of the group.

"I have to admit, that it's been a while since I officiated a wedding ceremony, and when I did, they were often hasty, impersonal events. Tonight, on the other hand, is a real treat for me. I've known both Castle and Beckett here since before they were "Castle and Beckett". And my guess is that I'm the only one here who can claim that, though I could be wrong. Rick and I have been friends and poker buddies now for a good ten years. And I've known Detective Beckett now for about eight years, as our jobs often cross paths.

It's funny, before I found out that they were working together, I never would have paired them, but the evening I found out that Rick was shadowing our beloved cop, I knew they'd either kill each other or fall in love. I even told my wife, who accuses me of being a hopeless romantic and a matchmaker, that I'd put money on a relationship blossoming here, and for a while, you guys had me worried. I think that took longer than any of us expected, but look at you now. I'm not surprised in the slightest, that as soon as you got yourselves to this point, you run forward, ready to reach your goal ASAP. I'm honored that you'd ask me to be the one who joins you in matrimony."

The assembled group shared knowing looks and amused smirks as the judge spoke. And many of them commiserated with his observations more than once. Kate and Rick shared a bemused eye roll at their apparent relational transparency, but otherwise continued to grin and stare into each other's eyes, like the smitten newlyweds they were in the process of becoming.

Markaway stepped to his desk. "Anyway, I don't want to keep you any longer than necessary, so if you'll both sign the license and then I'll need a couple witness signatures, but then we can begin."

After all the paperwork was completed and Rick, Kate, Kevin and Javier's names were all scrolled out on the paper, everyone returned to their original spot.

Kate clutched her bouquet in one hand, and Rick's hand in the other. She was nervous but excited and shaking from head to toe as Markaway began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here this evening, to witness the sacred and legal union of Richard Castle and Katherine Beckett. It is a night filled with promise and new beginning, but also a night to recognize the two souls who have grown to this point of union. When we marry our soul mate, we don't change who we are or become someone new. But we do gain an extension of ourselves, a completion to a life previously incomplete. Tonight we celebrate this joining of halves and the love that adheres them.

Rick if you promise now, in front of family and friends, to love, honor and cherish Kate, for better or worse, richer or poorer, through sickness and health, til death do you part, please repeat after me, 'I Richard, take you, Katherine...',".

Rick's voice was deep and slightly gravely with emotion, but he spoke with confidence and pride, "I, Richard, take you Katherine..."

" ' To be my lawfully wedded wife...' "

"To be my lawfully wedded wife"

" 'From this moment now, until the moment death separates us'."

"From this moment now, until the moment death separates us."

Jenny and Alexis both sniffed back happy tears as they watched, causing Martha to begin passing out Kleenex. Meanwhile, Lanie and Ryan snapped pictures on their phones.

Kate's heart swelled til she felt like her chest would explode, as Rick pledged his life, love and devotion to her. Never had she known such love existed, and if it did, never did she think she would be involved. But life with her Castle, never failed to amaze her.

Now the judge turned toward her and grinned with encouragement. "Kate, now I ask you... if you promise at this time, in front of family and friends, to love, honor and cherish Rick, for better or worse, richer or poorer, through sickness and health, til death do you part, please repeat after me, 'I Katherine, take you, Richard...',".

When she began to speak, her voice cracked, but she quickly recovered to repeat the oath with calm conviction, "I Katherine, take you, Richard...".

" ' To be my lawfully wedded husband...' "

"To be my lawfully wedded husband," Kate echoed.

" 'From this moment now, until the moment death separates us'."

"From this moment now, until the moment death separates us."

Rick squeezed her hand and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb while she spoke, and even ended up bouncing slightly on his toes, causing her to grin deeper at his blatant excitement.

Judge Markaway also smiled, as he watched his friend's contagious excitement. "Almost there Castle, think you can hang in there for another couple minutes."

"Hope so!"

Everyone in the room chuckled, but the judge threw his head back in a full laugh. "Well then lets keep moving along. Do you have rings?"

Kate's stomach hit the floor. She hadn't even thought about rings, and she was pretty sure NYC required them as part of the ceremony. She had her engagement ring they could use, but she had nothing to put on Rick's finger.

Her soon-to-be husband didn't look worried at all though, and turned to Alexis, "Were you able to get them?"

The young red head opened her purse and handed the judge two small jewelry boxes. Rick saw Kate's surprise and leaned in to whisper, "They're just plain white gold bands, cuz that's all I could get on short notice, but later we'll go pick something more meaningful to us, OK?"

She could only nod. Seeing the rings for the first time brought home all the events of the day, making it completely real for the first time. She, Kate Beckett, was getting married. MARRIED!

As Kate handed her flowers to Alexis, all the air left her lungs and the events of the room blurred into a foggy din. She was getting married!

Kate blinked twice trying to focus on what Rick was now saying to her, but the only thing she was aware of was the sensation of the cold ring sliding over her finger. The ring that wasn't mere decorative jewelry, but her very own wedding band, symbolizing the greatest comittment she'd ever made.

The next thing she knew, it was completely silent and everyone was looking at her. Several rapid blinks and a deep breath cleared her head enough to apologize, and ask Judge Markaway to repeat himself, much to the amusement of several of their friends.

The older man nodded sympathetically and handed her Rick's ring. "Of course. Repeat after me, 'With this symbol of unending love and commitment, I pledge myself to you."

She swallowed deeply and let the words she was about to speak, sink in, bathing her in their depth of meaning. She looked from the simple band in her fingers, up to the clear blue eyes of the man who'd fought tooth and nail for her and with her. Who loved her selflessly and asked for nothing but her love in return. All the nerves of the moment before, melted away, allowing her to lift the gold circle to his waiting finger, without a doubt in her heart or mind she spoke, "With this symbol of unending love and commitment, I pledge myself to you."

The second that Rick's ring was securely in place, Judge Markaway addressed them. "By the power vested in me, by the great state of New York, I have have the immense pleasure to declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

When their lips met, everything faded around them, suddenly leaving them alone in an intimate little world. Two hearts, two minds, two lives, merged into one extraordinary love.

For the forth time in Kate's memory, a kiss made her toes curl and every one of them had been shared with Rick Castle. The first was their first kiss, under the pretense of going under cover, the second, was when she went to him last year and they finally gave into their feelings against the door of the loft. The third time was at his birthday party earlier in the year, and now, here on their wedding night, as they became husband and wife.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**A/N: Wow guys! Mind blown. I was expecting some backlash for the "premier" wedding, so I'm delighted with your enthusiastic response! I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much!**

**My fingers are crossed that I can get the last chapter out tomorrow, but that would mean actually getting that chapter to my betas first. Being Father's Day, I'm not sure if that will pan out. But we'll see.**

**Also, speaking of Father's Day, to all the dads, grandfathers, child mentors and father figures out there, thank you for all you do for the kids in your lives. And have a FANTASTIC day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well lookie here... I did get it out this morning. My Betas are ROCKSTAR! (Love you ladies!) **

Chapter 3

The first thing Kate became aware of was the spicy, musky scent of Rick's cologne teasing her nostrils. The second thing she noticed, was the unique, pounding ache in her head. Great, a hangover. How much did she really drink last night?

Cautiously, she peeked an eye open to look around and was momentarily confused. The room wasn't familiar, so she moved to sit up and caught sight of her left hand in the process. Two new rings adorned her finger, bringing everything from the previous day and night back to her.

In the last twenty-four hours, she'd cracked a case that she thought might be her last for the NYPD, turned down a once in a lifetime career opportunity, prepared herself for the worst heartbreak she could imagine, became engaged and then married the man of her dreams, and then closed out the evening by celebrating the momentous occasion, first with family and friends at the loft, and then privately with her new husband in their hotel suite.

If her head didn't hurt so much, she'd swear it had all been a dream. But no, no it was all real. She was really staying in New York. She was really committed to being a detective, and she was really, really a married woman.

She needed some space, and she needed it now. Kate rolled away from... her husband... and padded across the room to the spa like bathroom. Her head ached too much to turn on the light, but there was enough natural light from the sky light that it wasn't really needed.

Kate stared at herself in the mirror. The naked woman in the reflection looked the same as she had yesterday and the day before that, but she was different. She was now someone's wife.

She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. She didn't feel like a wife. Not that she knew what that felt like, but she was certain she didn't feel like a wife should. She didn't even feel like a giddy newlywed, instead she felt... nervous and confused. Maybe they made a mistake. In fact, she was pretty sure they probably had, rushing into this on an emotional high. But it wasn't a mistake that she regretted, just one that scared her out of her mind.

What the hell had she been thinking? You buy new shoes on a whim, you order dessert on a whim, you might even take a vacation on one, but getting married? That was something you take time and do right. You talk and plan and... and...well she wasn't exactly sure what else you did, but there's a reason most people are engaged a couple months or even years before making this step. But not them, they just jumped in!

Kate opened her eyes. Every electrified nerve in her body knew he was there, though he hadn't made a single sound.

"Hi!" Rick offered softly. His head poked around the open door, while most of his body remained out of view.

"Hi yourself."

"You OK?"

Kate squared her shoulders before she moved to turn on the shower. "Yeah, why?"

Rick, who also hadn't bothered throwing on any clothes, came farther into the bathroom and leaned his trim hip against the counter. "You looked... stressed."

Kate refused to face him as she tested the water temperature and moved the soap, shampoo and conditioner to the edge of the tub. "Oh, it's nothing, just a little hung over. Nothing a shower, some asprin and coffee won't cure."

"We did empty a couple bottles of champagne last night didn't we?"

"Mmmhmm" Kate answered before stepping under the hot spray.

Almost immediately, Rick followed, stepping in behind her.

"You don't mind if I join you, do you?"

Actually a part of her did, but she couldn't tell him that. It would hurt his feelings, and right now forfeiting her alone time was worth having a happy boyf... er... husband. So she closed her eyes as the spray soaked her hair, and shook her head no.

Rick stood close so that their bodies touched, then he lifted her heavy hair with one hand, wrapped the other around her body so that he could palm her abdomen and then peppered kisses down the back of her neck. Involuntarily Kate stiffened, and not because the soft kisses tickled.

He pulled back for a second, then carefully turned her so they faced each other. His eyes were soft and compassionate, but knowing, as well. She closed hers again so that he didn't see through them and into her troubled heart.

"We moved too fast yesterday, didn't we?"

Kate lifted the lids to her hazel eyes and finally met his blue ones without reservation. "I don't know. Maybe."

"I'm sorry if I pushed you into something you weren't ready for. We were excited and it just seemed like a good idea, and everything unfolded so easily. Maybe I got carried away."

"Castle, you didn't club me over the head and drag me to the judge for a shotgun wedding. I didn't do anything I didn't want to do."

"But still..."

"No, I wanted it. And I still want it. I just don't know that I was ready for it, ya know? I didn't have time to adjust to the idea of being someone's wife. That's huge. I don't even know what wives are supposed to do."

"You do what you always do. We are who we are, who we've always been. Now that we're married we'll just do it in the same house. We'll work through everything, together. It's not like you have this sudden new job description or that you have to put on pearls and cook me dinner while wearing a hand sewn apron."

"If that's all it is, then why is marriage such a big deal?"

He thought about it briefly and then answered with conviction in his eyes. "Confidence in the commitment. I think what marriage is or at least what a_ good _marriage is... is two people who love each other so much that they can completely be themselves with each other, all the time, without fear of losing the other one. Which means commitment and compassion and forgiveness and understanding and communication. But it also means sharing every hope, every dream, every fear while confident that your partner is there sharing it all with you. So maybe for some people that is a big change, but I think for us, it just means doing what we already do, but just better. And now we _know_ its forever."

"We aren't always very good at things like communication and sharing."

"We'll work on it. Look, we're having this conversation right now. Tell me that's not a step in the right direction? We aren't perfect. Chances are, our marriage won't be either, but, we're in it together, and I don't know about you, but when I'm with you, I feel pretty damn invincible."

Kate let his words sink in. Maybe he was right. She hoped he was. "I do love you."

"And I love you."

"So even though we rushed into this without much thought, you think we'll make it?"

"Oh Kate, we've been headed toward this for five years. I don't think we rushed much at all. But even if we did speed it up a bit here these last couple days, I'm sure we'll be just fine."

Kate stood up on her tiptoes and through the steamy shower water, planted a passionate kiss on Rick's lips. If love really did conquer all, they'd be together forever.

The End

Epilogue

May, 2043

Kate Castle stood on the balcony overlooking the city and smiled. She loved New York. It was loud and crowded and smelled, but it was home. Even after traveling all over the world, there was something special about Manhattan that just fit.

In the west, the sun was beginning it's decent toward twilight, casting a golden glow which reflected off the huge glass highrise across the street to bathe her in its warm spring light.

"Did I die and go to heaven? Because there's an angel on my patio."

Kate turned back toward the doorway and smiled at her blue eyed, silver haired, flirt of a husband.

"I certainly hope not, cuz I'm here too, and although you're an old man, I'm too young to die."

"Ha! I'll never be old Katie! You're so beautiful and vibrant, you keep me young!"

The couple moved toward each other and shared a soft kiss.

"I think you need your glasses checked Mr. Castle," she chuckled and pointed to her short, salt and pepper hair."Have you seen the gray in my hair? Or heard those rugrats that run around here, call me Grandma? I'm not as young and vibrant as you let on."

"I don't know what you're talking about. To me you look the same as you did thirty years ago when I married you."

"So you're not only blind, you're senile as well."

He chuckled. "Nah. I'm just in love."

Kate smiled and ran her fingers through his thick hair. "Good, let's keep it that way."

Rick wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and pulled her in for a more passionate embrace. "You know, it _is_ our anniversary. I've got a bottle of champagne chilling. We could always spend tonight like we spent our first night as a married couple."

Kate smiled coyly and reached down to goose her husband's rear. "We could, but the kids are expecting us for this big dinner they've planned, and besides, if memory serves me correctly, if we tried some of that stuff we did back then, I'm guessing one of us would end up with a broken hip."

"Eh, I like to live dangerously."

"And what about Alexis, Drew and Elle?"

"They have their own spouses to live dangerously with."

Kate swatted his chest playfully. "You know what I mean. They've planned this party for us, and everyone's going to be there. We can't stand them up."

"Could we at least be late?"

"No," she shook her head. "We can't be late either. But, I promise you this, when we get home tonight, if we aren't too exhausted, we'll break out that bubbly and see if we can't relive a few memories."

"I like the way you think Mrs. Castle."

"You usually do."

Rick dropped another kiss on his wife's upturned lips. "Happy anniversary, my extraordinary Katherine."

"Happy anniversary, my ruggedly handsome, Rick."

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**A/N: Now that that's all wrapped up tight with a pretty bow on top, I just want to thank each and every one of you for reading, for following, for reviewing, for tweeting and for sharing my fics with your friends. I love how you encourage my imagination to run wild. When I can get lost in a day dream or scenario and then turn it around into a story, it thrills me from the top of my head to the tips of my toes when people join me in my fantasy. You are the best.**

**Until the next time inspiration hits...**

**DeBo81**


End file.
